Night Of Horror
by Demenaforever
Summary: Selena Has a date GONE HORRIBLY WRONGE


-Selena Pov-  
I got a letter yesterday telling me to meet David Henrie. Yes, David, Perhaps the cutest boy to ever be note said to meet him at the school. I love David and I mean LOVE David but Ive never had the nerve to talk to him. When i got to the school it was dark and no one was in strange, did i come at the wrong time I pulled out the note.

Hey Selena,

Meet me at the school at seven i need to talk to you.

I looked at my watch. a bright 7:00 Shining.I turned the knob To the schools main entrance and it clicked right open. I swung the door wide open but when I did so Some thing Large fell on top of me.i shoved it of and when relization that it was none other then Davids cold lifless corpse I shrieked so loud Demi probley could hear from her house 2 miles away.

An arm wraped around my face, clogging my scream another arm tucked itself around my waist and pulled me last thing I saw before he pullled me into a room was David laying dead on the floor.

When we got into the room there were two people tied to a chair one was Miley and one was Jennifer. I let out a wimper as i saw Miley passed out her mouth hanging wide open her head back. My kiddnapper looked at me, he was tall, muculer, But he was wearing a Scream halloween mask over his started to speak.

"Selena. Ahh nice to see you again...BOYS!" he screamed. Two boys showed up and put a knife to both Jennifer and Mileys Neck. I let out a wimper and so did Jennifer."Selena Make you choice" The masked man said his voice slightly fimilar. I spun around.

"Are you kidding!" He shook his head no like that it was obvious, like he was surprised I had ask such a question.

"You have 10 minutes in the other room to think then Ill bring you back in. You then have three minutes to tell me who or I kill them both." he had a smile in his voice. What a sick, sick son of a bitch! And who would do this to me I didnt have any male boys just ignore me, he shoved me into the other room. I didnt even think I kept trying to wake up, this had to be a his big hand grabed my arm my body went limp as I relized what I had to I was in the room again. He sat me infront of the Two girls. Mileys still passed out. Jennifer freaked out and hyperventalating.

"Which Are you keeping?" his gruff voice said. I didnt even think, I just closed my eyes.

"J-Jennifer." I heard a horrible 'shing' of the knife flesh ripping. I opened my eyes again and Miley was gone but Jennifer was being jumped up and hugged me.

"You get to keep this one next room now" he grabs both our arms.

Once we were in the next room he pulls the door shut locks it and points to two girls. Its Demi they both are?"Ok now a liar and ones telling the truth, one is the real Demi and ones a fake. You can find out with the biggest thing you have in commen you have 10 minutes then i kill the real one."

The thing we have in commen? We have alot in commen, but this guy is a crimenal what do we have in commen that he can easily find."Can i take the tape off there mouth." I ask hopeful.

"Id rather you take there shirt off but sure" he answered. Pervert. Wait thats it Me and Demi share our perverted mind I mean duh so thats what I got to find. Easy, I took the tape off the first one and kissed her. Nothing. I took the tape off the secound one and kissed her. She kissed back and when I pulled away she laughed. I pointed to th laughing Demi.

"ITS HER!" I said Confident as I could be in this sitchuation.

"Good job Gomez" he said injoying this. SICK BASTERD! I untied my best friend.

"How did you know it was me?"Demi asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Only you would kiss back then litterlly laugh in the face of death." she noded and made a face that ment 'True'.

So I have Demi and Jennifer. The only person he could threaten me with is Taylor(Swift). He drags me into the next room, I hugged my two friends Im keeping before I spin around. Then I see something that makes me need to hurl. I ran to the trash can and do just that. I feel Demi's hand petting down my back.

"Dont show him any reaction. Selly,"she said gently and calming "thats what he wants." she was right I forced my self to stop I looked up and wipped my face hugged Demi her leather jacket now around me. She knew that it gave me goosebumbs to see the scene again. I turned around to see Nick, Kevin and Joe all hung in a line and Taylor standing on a chair blood running down her leg from what looks like a stab wound. A rope tied around her neck for when she couldnt stand any longer it would just snap her neck. I ran over to her, I carefully pulled the rope off her neck, I let her fall, caught her, picked her up bridel style and carried her back to where Demi and Jennifer were standing, they took Taylor she put her arms around there necks for support.

"Selly i thought you wouldnt be able to stop throwing up long enough to help her i miss judged you."he said politly.

"When it comes to my friends I can be murderus. And dont you dare call me Selly you scumbag!"

"Good to know."He said with a smirk."Next room."

We walked into the chem lab."So Selena you ever played the what if game? What if Demi Lovato and David Henrie were both about to be caught on fire who would you choose to live?" and as fast as I had to run to get Demi she was gone and hanging on the celing naxt to the ALIVE David Henrie. I didnt have time to be confused I had to helped Jennifer with Taylor. "Let them Plead there case." I said. he nodded agreeingly. I just needed time to figure this out.

"David." I said almost a demand.

"Selena Im in love with you please! Dont let me die!"

"Demi." I no emotion to his words.

"Selena my case is the same as his Im in love with you but, you probly love him back, just follow your heart, and ill see you later." her word made my heart almost stop.

I look at the masked man.I was torn."So Selena WHO are you in love with? Thats who will survive." He said. A Man held the knife closser to Demis rope. She closes her beautiful dark brown her eyes and bites her lip.

"Give me five minutes." I say and he nods. I walk over to my two friends. "How do i choose?"

"Selena?" Taylor says speaking for the first time."Close your eyes," I do what she says."picture your future without David." I do, its sad. Im about to make my choice, but she speaks up again."now without Demi." I do that and turn to make my choice.

"GIVE ME DEMI YOU SICK SICK SON OF A BITCH!" he cuts Davids rope and he lands in the fire screaming he unties Demi and I run and hug her. Ignoring David "I love you to." I whisper in her ear.

The mask man starts to clap."Selena Marie Gomez. Your free to go after one more game." he says as we walk into the band room."You ethier kill Demi Lovato with your own hands or... I kill all the rest of them." He opens a small curtin revealing Debby, Jake, Emily, and Chelsea. Then hes got a knife around Taylors And Jenifers neck.

I get on my hands and knees."Anything but that! Please! Just kill me! Please!" I cant hold it anymore, I break down crying."Please have a heart!" There was a loud 'BANG' and I heard Demis voice say,

"Sick Basterd!" I looked up and Demi is standing there a tuba in her hands and the masked mans body at her feet. Jennifer got up and unlocked the cage. I ran and unmasked the man.

"TAYLOR (Lautner) BUT HE SEEMED SOOO SWEET!" Taylor's body lay there. His head bleeding. I stood up and kissed Demi. I felt the others stare but I didnt care.  
"ABOUT DAMN TIME!" I heard Debby say 

We all ran outside and found a pay phone and called 911.

Taylor went to jail and never bugged us I miss the people that died that night terribly but something good came out of this, my best friend became my girlfriend, my ex-boyfriend became my enimie and all my other friends were more close then ever. None of them had a problem with the fact that we were lesbians they were just glad Demi did it.


End file.
